Phillip Bauer
Phillip Bauer was the father of Jack and Graem Bauer, as well as the grandfather of Kim and Josh Bauer. He founded the company BXJ Technologies and served as its chief executive officer, until he left the position to his son Graem. After Phillip's daughter-in-law, Teri, was killed by Nina Myers, Phillip and the rest of his family lost contact with Jack. Phillip was complicit in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy, which was headed by his son Graem, Alan Wilson and President Charles Logan, and involved Christopher Henderson and James Nathanson. Phillip also worked with his son to cover up the theft of five Russian suitcase nukes, during the events of Day 6. After the unsuccessful cover-up, he planned to assist Cheng Zhi in an effort to spur China's ascendancy as sole world superpower. This plot was thwarted by his son Jack, and Phillip was subsequently killed during an air strike on one of his oil rigs at the end of Day 6. Before Day 6 Phillip often pressured his son Jack to join the family company BXJ Technologies. Ultimately, this caused Jack to run off and abandon the family. He started his own life, joining the military and eventually earning a position as Special Agent in Charge at CTU Los Angeles. Jack also married Teri and had one daughter, Kim. Unlike Jack, Graem stood by his father, and became a part of the company. Graem married Marilyn, the former love of Jack, and they had Josh together. Prior to the events of Day 5, Phillip was involved in a plan to sell Sentox VX nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko and his Russian separatists, and have it blow up in their faces. This would justify a stronger US military in Central Asia, and also increase the flow of oil. Other members of the plot were Phillip's son Graem, Alan Wilson, President Charles Logan, Christopher Henderson, James Nathanson, Anatoly Markov and Walt Cummings. In the midst of Day 5's operation, President David Palmer learned about it and was assassinated. Both James Nathanson and Walt Cummings were exposed, with both of them dying as a result of it. Henderson was also exposed, and was eventually killed by Jack, who blamed Henderson for the deaths of Palmer and Michelle Dessler, and the supposed death of Tony Almeida. Despite Logan being exposed, he didn't implicate Graem, Phillip, or any of their associates. Even though Logan did not implicate the Bauers' in Palmer's assassination, former Russian general Dmitri Gredenko learned about it and used this to blackmail Phillip for five suitcase nukes which his company was supposed to decommission. Phillip was forced to believe that Gredenko was merely preserving some of the old Soviet Cold War arsenal, for the day when the Soviet Union would be reestablished. He fervently claimed that he had no idea Gredenko would sell them to Abu Fayed for use against Americans. Gredenko supplied the nuclear bombs to BXJ Technologies and Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy productions. After being offered $3 million, McCarthy sold the bombs to Fayed. Phillip and Graem were working together to cover this up. Day 6 realize they have been betrayed ]] When Hamri Al-Assad gave the name General Dmitri Gredenko to CTU Los Angeles, Chloe O'Brian looked up Gredenko's recent contacts and found Phillip Bauer on the list. She shared this knowledge with Bill Buchanan, who then passed it on to Jack Bauer. Jack decided to handle this lead on his own and when Phillip's long-time butler Sam told Jack that his father went off somewhere, Jack decided to find out about his father's whereabouts from his brother, Graem Bauer. Jack felt that Graem concealed his father's location from him and he interrogated his brother. Jack eventually learned that Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for BXJ Technologies. McCarthy was hired to dismantle and recycle nuclear energy production from 5 Russian suitcase nukes, that were supplied to the company by Gredenko. A theft had occurred and McCarthy handed over the bombs to Abu Fayed in exchange for $3.5 million. Phillip went to cover up the theft, in order to protect his company and prevent treason charges from being pushed onto Graem. Jack and Graem arrived at the offices of Elegra Global, which was McCarthy's employers. While Jack investigated McCarthy's office, he overheard something in the hallway and he locked Graem in the office. Jack was knocked to the floor and taken hostage by Irv, who was willing to kill him. Phillip arrived in the room and stopped his two men, as he identified Jack as his son. After Jack heard the story from his father, he wanted to involve CTU. Initially Phillip refused, but he ultimately agreed. As Jack began to call CTU, Graem ordered for two of the guards to take his brother and father into custody. Phillip demanded for his men to stop the action, but Graem revealed that the two were loyal to Graem only. Jack and Phillip were brought to a van and taken away to be killed. Phillip and his son were taken to a construction site, were they were to be executed and buried under cement. Irv demanded for Phillip to get on his knees, but he refused. As Phillip made a scene, Jack jumped on the other mercenary and he acquired his gun. Jack shot Irv as he struggled with Phillip. Phillip then grabbed the firearm and shot and killed the other thug, who was defenseless. Jack was furious, stating that he needed to interrogate the man, but Phillip claimed that the shooting was necessary. Jack and Phillip then arrived at Graem's home in Indian Falls, California. Jack and a tactical unit planned to raid Graem's home and take him into custody. Agent Rick Burke prepped Graem for a pharmaceutical interrogation. , before killing him.]] Though Graem tried to resist being captured, he ultimately capitulated when he was out-numbered. Jack decided to lead the interrogation and Phillip worried about what might happen to his son. During the interrogation, Jack had Burke inject Hyoscine-pentothol into his brother's body, as Graem wouldn't reveal any information. Jack pushed for a high amount of cc's to be placed into his brother's body, against Burke's request. When Graem told Jack that he was the same as him, Jack became furious and threw Graem to the floor. Phillip watched from outside of the door, as Graem revealed that he ordered the hits on President David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida during the events of Day 5. Jack was willing to kill his brother, but Phillip glanced over at his son, and Jack was able to control himself. Phillip then went to apologize to Jack, as he felt that he had failed both of his sons. Once Jack left to consult with Bill about his brother, Phillip asked for a moment alone with his son. It was revealed that Phillip was complicit with the theft of the suitcase nukes and that Graem covered for him. Graem gave up information on the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy in order to protect his father. Phillip felt that his son would ultimately give in, and was angry about the earlier incident when Graem tried to have him killed alongside Jack. Graem assured his father that he wouldn't implicate him in anything, including the murders of Palmer, Dessler, and Almeida. Phillip grabbed a syringe and apologized to his son. He injected it into Graem's intravenous fluid bag, and held Graem's mouth closed with his hand. After Graem convulsed and went limp, Phillip called in agents, and claimed that his son had a seizure. As the agents tried to save Graem's life, Phillip warned them that they would suffer dire consequences if his son died. Graem expired and Phillip accompanied the transport of his body to CTU for an autopsy. Phillip began to go through his son's belongings, particularly Graem's cell phone address book. He deleted the contact Bryce Moore from the address book. Jack then entered the room and asked his father if he knew anything about Dmitri Gredenko. Phillip told his son that Graem handled all the dealings with Gredenko, but he would make calls to executives in order to learn more. Phillip contacted Liddy and informed him that Gredenko was in the country. He warned Liddy that they had to find Gredenko and kill him, before CTU is able to locate him. When Phillip learned that his daughter-in-law, Marilyn, was going to assist Jack to find Gredenko, he asked her if he could take Josh back to his place. When Bill Buchanan told Marilyn that Josh could be brought home, Marilyn told Phillip that he could take him. .]] While Jack and Marilyn drove around LA, in order to identify Gredenko's house, Phillip placed a call to Marilyn. He revealed that he killed Graem and would do the same to Josh if she didn't follow his orders. Phillip gave an address to Marilyn and told her to lead Jack there. If Marilyn followed those orders, she would be reunited with her son. If she didn't and attempted to warn Jack, Josh would suffer the consequences and would be killed. After Phillip got off the phone, he told Josh that they were going to go to a hotel. Josh wanted to know about his father's involvement with the nuclear detonation in Valencia. Phillip assured him that he would receive answers in time. Jack and a TAC unit then stormed the address Phillip gave Marilyn. They found it empty and the house was rigged with a bomb. Though Jack managed to escape, his entire team was killed in the ambush. Milo Pressman managed to escape away with Marilyn, but Phillip's men pursued them. Kozelek Hacker called Phillip and confirmed that Jack had been killed in the explosion. He revealed that Marilyn fled the scene with a CTU agent, but Kozelek believed the agent wasn't trained in field operations. Phillip still voiced his disapproval and wanted Marilyn located. Kozelek later called Phillip back and revealed that he had Marilyn in his custody. However, she refused to give up Gredenko's location. Phillip warned Marilyn that he would kill Josh if she didn't follow his orders. Phillip then ordered for Kozelek to bring her back to the hotel. Josh had overheard the conversation and he feared for his safety. He tried to sneak out of the room, but Phillip stopped him in time. Josh told his grandfather that he was going to get a soda, but Phillip insisted he could use room service if he was thirsty. Phillip then took out his gun and warned Josh that, "No one's life is worth the destruction of everything I've built." Phillip realized that Jack forced Kozelek's hands and he went to the building across the street. When Marilyn and Jack arrived at the hotel room, Phillip called and told them to look out the window. Jack and Marilyn saw Phillip on the roof with Josh, and Jack offered a deal. He would turn himself over to his father in exchange for Josh's freedom. Phillip agreed to the terms and Jack made his way to the roof. Once Phillip saw that Jack wasn't armed, he let his grandson go. Josh ran out of the room and reunited with his mother, while Jack was told to get on his knees. Phillip prepared to execute his son and he revealed that Gredenko had learned about his involvement in Palmer's assassination and used it to blackmail him. Phillip claimed that he was a patriot and Jack demanded for his father to stop with the lies. Phillip admitted to his son that he was always smarter than Graem, and Jack confessed the reasons why he left his family all those years ago. Jack apologized for being a disappointment and he prepared to get killed. When Jack turned around, he discovered that Phillip was gone. Jack left the room and went to the rooftop, where he discovered a PDA. Phillip left behind a number on the PDA and Jack called it. He was shocked when he learned Charles Logan was on the other line. Logan offered to meet Jack, as he knew about Gredenko's location. As Jack informed Buchanan about the situation with Logan, he asked for a perimeter to be set around the area, as his father needed to be brought into custody. Early the following morning, Phillip granted Cheng Zhi security protocol codes to CTU, in order for a group of Chinese mercenaries to lead an assault on the building. Cheng agreed to retrieve Josh in exchange for the repaired FB sub-circuit board, which was from one of the suitcase nukes. Shortly before 3am, Cheng placed a call to Phillip. He informed him that his grandson was in Zhou Yong's custody and he would be able to speak to him shortly. Phillip told him that he would have the component repaired once he was able to speak with Josh. .]] Before Cheng and Phillip were able to go forward with the exchange, Jack, Nadia Yassir and Morris O'Brian attacked their Chinese captors and were able to defeat them with help from Mike Doyle. Jack, Doyle and a CTU TAC team then pursued Cheng and Josh through the sewer system the Chinese used to attack CTU. Back at Cheng's base of operations, Phillip talked to his grandson on the phone, telling him that he was going to take him away from "this ungrateful country." He wanted to take Josh away from the mistakes Graem had made and save him from his father's shame. He informed Josh that he meant to take him to China and help the Chinese in their destiny towards greatness. Presumbly, his plan was to instigate a war between Russia and America, resulting in China becoming the new superpower. Phillip's multinational corporation would thrive as the most powerful industry in the world afterwards. Just as Cheng and his men were taking Josh away to meet with Phillip, Jack caught up with them through the sewer system and attacked Cheng's men. While Doyle and the CTU agents were engaged in a firefight with the Chinese, Jack pursued Cheng and his nephew. During an encounter on the building's roof, Jack was forced to let Cheng go and save Josh from a deadly fall. Because Cheng lost Josh, Phillip cut all ties with the Chinese and vowed to keep the component from them for their failure in delivering his grandson. Cheng became furious and threatened Phillip, though Phillip countered with a threat of his own, declaring that there would be serious consequences if Cheng threatened him again. Later that same hour, Vice President Daniels was given an ultimatum by Russian President Yuri Suvarov. If the component was not destroyed or recovered by the Americans, Russia would be forced to extend their defensive lines into Central Asia and attack an American military facility in the region. This would compensate for their compromised defense measures, due to the information on the FB sub-circuit board. Just as war with Russia loomed on the horizon, Tom Lennox received a call from Phillip. Tom passed over the phone to Vice President Daniels. If Phillip received his grandson and a safe passage out of the country, he would hand over the component. With Suvarov's deadline approaching and seeing no other options, Daniels agreed to comply with Phillip's terms. Mike Doyle was given instructions to go forward with the exchange. He arrived at the meeting place and received a call from Phillip. Bauer warned Doyle that he would call off the exchange if CTU didn't shut down satellite coverage of the area. Phillip would know if CTU followed his demands, as he had successfully hacked into CTU's system and was monitoring their activities. After the satellite was shut down, Phillip asked to talk with his grandson. Josh told his grandfather that he hated him and didn't want to be with him. Phillip assured his grandson that he didn't understand what was going on. The only way for Josh to not be blamed for his father's mistakes is if he went to China with him. Phillip told his grandson that he would have an understanding of the situation eventually and he hung up the phone. Phillip gave Doyle further instructions to wait at the beach for his men. Two of Phillip's henchmen arrived in a watercraft and Josh was told to take cover behind rocks. Doyle said he would hand over Josh once he confirmed with CTU that the component was legitimate. Doyle was unaware that Phillip forged the component and implanted an explosive in it. While Doyle uploaded the component to his PDA, the component exploded in his face, which left him critically wounded. Phillip's men grabbed Josh and took him to his watercraft. Buchanan and Jack then arrived at the beach, but the hostiles were able to escape. They called Phillip and were instructed to check Josh for tracking devices. One of the hostiles scanned Josh's right arm and discovered that a tracking device was embedded into the skin. He used a device to short-circuit the tracker and advanced towards a BXJ Technologies oil rig, which served as Phillip's base of operations. Once Josh arrived, Phillip told his grandson that a better life for them awaited in China. Cheng handed over the component to Phillip, as a Chinese submarine was en route to the oil rig to take them all away. When a helicopter carrying Bill Buchanan and Jack Bauer approached the oil rig, Phillip took his grandson and began to advance to a lower level. Jack successfully attacked the rig and killed Cheng's men while Buchanan took Cheng into his custody. During Jack's attack, Phillip and Josh made it to the lower level of the oil rig to a small boat where Phillip hoped to escape his son. While Phillip was bent over getting the boat ready for a departure, Josh seized the moment and bashed his grandfather over the head with a nearby wrench and took his gun. Phillip cried out in pain but rose to his feet and told Josh to hand over the gun, as he thought Josh wouldn't shoot him. But Josh did shoot his grandfather and with hatred and anger Josh aimed at Phillip again, prepared to finish the job. However, Jack arrived and managed to calm Josh down, telling him that he would find no comfort in killing his grandfather. He then had Josh meet with Buchanan at the helicopter. Jack approached his father and told him that death wasn't a suitable punishment for Phillip. He wanted his father to face justice for the events of the day, as well as his involvement in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Phillip told Jack that if he wanted to survive, he would have to leave him, as Jack wouldn't be able to carry him and get to the helicopter before the military destroyed the oil rig. Jack left his wounded father, who had accepted his fate. Phillip gave up no resistance when the F-18s attacked the oil rig and obliterated it, sealing his doom. Background information and notes * Phillip can be viewed as the overall main antagonist of Season 6, since he was responsible for the suitcase nukes that played a large role in it, and the events that happened after their threat ended. * Kiefer Sutherland originally asked his father Donald Sutherland to play the role of Phillip Bauer, but he turned it down, not wanting to portray a father who wants to kill his son. Appearances See also Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip Bauer, Phillip